1. Nature of the Invention
The invention is concerned with grease compositions. More particularly it is concerned with a grease composition comprising oil, hydroxy-containing soap thickener and certain borated organic compounds and, optionally, phosphorus and sulfur moieties.
2. Prior Art
The publication "Manufacture and Application of Lubricating Grease by C. J. Boner (Reinhold Publishing Company) 1954, pp. 155 and 436, 437 disclose the use of lithium soaps in grease making. The publication "Lubricant Additive" by C. V. Smalheer et al (Leyuis-Hiles Co.) 1967, pp. 1-11, discloses the use of phosphonates and thiophosphonates as additives in lubricants. "Condensed Chemical Dictionary" 9th Edition, (Van Nostrand Reinhold Company) at pages 520 and 938 discloses the use of lithium hydroxystearate in grease making and zinc dialkyldithiophosphate as a lube oil additive.
These references, the publications by Boner and by Smalheer et al, and the "Condensed Chemical Dictionary" reference are incorporated herein by reference.